


Notes

by Kalloway



Category: Infinite Undiscovery
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Edward, working on papers.Capell, working on a song.
Relationships: Capell/Edward
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6
Collections: Parallels Fanworks Exchange 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Notes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diabla616](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diabla616/gifts).



Whatever song Capell was playing was both relaxing and catchy. Except for-- 

Edward cringed when, for the fourth time and in the same spot, Capell managed an incredibly squeaky wrong note. At least it was a different wrong note this time, but it was still _wrong_. Looking back to the pile of papers in front of him, because of course Vic had just cheerfully delivered more, Edward debated his choices. Carrying on was best; asking Capell to help was... 

He'd only made that mistake once. Capell might have grown into his role as leader, but he had absolutely no sense for paperwork. Approving everything and ignoring Burguss' tight budget was, of course, an appealing thing to do, however it unfortunately wasn't possible. Capell knew that, but Edward also knew that in so many ways, rules did not apply to Capell. 

Therefore, he didn't touch Edward's paperwork, even when the evenings grew late. Edward rarely commented on that, but it was nice to have someone waiting... 

No, it was nice to have _Capell_ waiting. 

Even when-- 

From somewhere beyond his window, the song started again, and Edward sighed and closed his eyes. For a moment, he was almost carefree and relaxed, his papers forgotten and his mind clear. 

Then, there was that note. Still wrong, but differently wrong again. It seemed closer, in its wrongness, and with sudden realization, Edward opened his eyes, put all of his work in a pile, and went to go see where Capell was. 

Thankfully, Capell was not difficult to find, out on a small open balcony. He was still playing, after all, though he stopped and lowered his flute when he caught sight of Edward. 

"Is it really that bad?" Capell questioned. 

Edward shook his head as he sat down beside Capell on the balcony. "It's one of yours, isn't it?" 

"It's not done yet. Obviously." Capell chuckled nervously. "I can stop..." 

"No, it's fine. What's it called?" Edward wasn't sure he actually wanted to know the answer. Capell tended to give his compositions questionable names, after all. 

"Well, it started as 'Come to Bed, Edward', but it's too calm for that," Capell replied with a little smile. 

"I can take a hint." Edward couldn't promise he'd do better, at least not right away. There was so much to be done and only so many hours in which to do it. He knew Capell knew that, too. 

And it wasn't as if Capell didn't stay out until odd hours, doing what he could where he could. His life without a lunaglyph had left him prepared for this new world. But almost everyone else...

Even Edward was still adjusting. 

"Can you?" Capell questioned, bringing the flute back up to his lips. And there it was. Perhaps it would summon him to actually sleep, but Edward was sure that wasn't what Capell had in mind. At least, he hoped not.

Edward closed his eyes, waiting for that bad note to pop up, but just before, Capell changed the tune to something quite a bit more playful and, well, invigorating. It was short, but-- 

"That one was 'Come to Bed, Edward'," Capell said a moment later, laughing. 

Edward opened his eyes and, careful of Capell's flute, pulled him close enough to kiss. Capell managed to get his flute to safety before kissing Edward back. He was still a bit awkward and hesitant, but Edward wasn't sure he was much better. They tended to manage enthusiasm over skill, though eventually... 

"Bed, then?" Edward questioned softly, apparently surprising Capell despite it all. Had he really been working that hard for so long that-- Yes, yes he had.

It wasn't much past midday and surely Vic would be back to bring him more petitions or scold him or...

There was a bolt on the door to his suite. 

Hopefully Vic could take the hint.


End file.
